DE 101 41 432 A1 has disclosed a composite fiber spring which is constructed from two leaf springs made from a fiber composite material, and the leaf springs are connected to one another at their ends via connecting elements. The leaf springs are of rectangular configuration and comprise a curvature, and the leaf springs are connected via end edges to the connecting elements. Here, the concave surfaces of the leaf springs point toward one another, with the result that the two leaf springs together with the connecting elements form a shape in a similar manner to a closed oval. In order to introduce a force into the leaf springs, force introduction elements are applied on the leaf springs approximately centrally between the end edges of the leaf springs.
DE 10 2008 006 411 A1 discloses a further suspension spring unit for a vehicle chassis in the form of a flat spiral spring made from a fiber composite material with an undulating profile, the flat spiral spring being formed as a single wave train comprising reversal regions and intermediate sections, with the result that the flat spiral spring runs in a meandering manner. As a result of the single-piece production of the suspension spring unit from a single flat spiral spring, however, the construction of the suspension spring unit cannot be modified and is complicated to manufacture. For example, adaptations of the spring rate can be performed only by way of a replacement of the entire flat spiral spring as a result of the single-piece configuration of the flat spiral spring. In addition, the manufacturing of the flat spiral spring as a large, single-piece component is made more difficult, since the depositing of the fibers of the fiber composite material in a mold has to take place.